The present invention is concerned with a clutch and braking arrangement which is particularly suited for use with a lawn or garden tractor.
Conventionally, the clutch and brake functions are controlled by separate pedals. Such an arrangement provides a wide range of control for operating the tractor. However, a certain level of coordination is required to correctly and safely actuate the pedals.
Attempts have been made to simplify matters by combining the clutch and brake functions so that they may be controlled by a single pedal. However, such arrangements typically are complicated, expensive, and difficult to adjust and maintain.